


The Virgin and the Violinist

by Imthedoctorlove



Category: The Great (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthedoctorlove/pseuds/Imthedoctorlove
Relationships: Orlo (The Great TV 2020)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Virgin and the Violinist

You were one of the courts musicians; a violinist. A position you were grateful to have as it kept you from living your life as a serf. You still couldn't believe how lucky you were; a woman being a part of the Emperor's orchestra. You were sure that when you were caught playing in the forest you were as good as dead. Although you were privileged, you were lesser than the lords and ladies of court because after you had serenaded, you shuffled back to the servant quarters where you could feel hateful glances burning in the back of your skull. It was as if you were in limbo because you did not belong in either world and by playing your music, you were able to walk the thin veil between the two. 

Your instrument was precious and the only thing of any value in this wretched hell. No, you mustn't think like that. Your mind tended to drift when your fingers glided over the finger-board of the violin's sleek neck as you tried in vain to drown out the howls and screams of the rowdy court. Why did you bother? It wasn't like they actually listened to you as you played. 

You gritted your teeth as you packed away your violin and you prepared yourself to navigate through the drunken nobility. You clutched the instrument case close to your chest as you made a beeline for the door, but your foot suddenly caught on something and you found yourself hurtling to the floor. You closed your eyes and waited for the hard floor to smack you in the face, but it never came. A groan of pain from beneath you caused your eyes to snap open. Yours were met with dark orbs. 

It was Count Orlo. Your breath caught in your throat. 

Count Orlo had cushioned your fall. 

Count Orlo was beneath you. 

A chorus of laughter brought you to your senses. You scrambled off him mortified. There was a mass gathering around the both of you. Their bodies acted as walls around you with no way of escape. 

Orlo tried to offer a reassuring smile, instead, it formed into a grimace. 

You were trying to catch your breath as the collision had knocked the air from your lungs - and the corset you were wearing wasn't helping matters. 

Your heavy dress weighed you down as you tried to pull yourself off the floor. This seemed to spring Orlo into action as he hauled himself off the floor and offered you a hand which received cat calls from those around you. He was surprisingly strong and managed to tug you off the floor. The both of you stood frozen as the wall of bodies constricted around you with lady Svenska as the ring-leader. 

"Look what we have here - the violinist and the virgin!" The group erupted in a chorus of laughter as each person took their turn to throw jibes. You bit your lip to try and silence the burning words that sorely wanted to leave your lips, but you knew that you must hold your tongue and take what they threw at you. The price to pay in order to walk along the veil. You were trying so hard to block out their words you failed to notice Orlo had yet to let go of your hand. Your grip tightened when you noticed an opening. It was now or never. With the violin case held close to you in one hand and Orlo in the other you bolted through the opening and ran out the door and into the corridor. Your body turned towards Orlo as you readied an apology, but it died on your lips when you saw the blush that dusted his cheeks. It was then you realised you were still holding his hand. You let go and brought your hand to your chest to try and calm your erratic heartbeat. 

"Count Orlo, words cannot express how sorry I am for any distress I may have caused you from my clumsiness."

Orlo swallowed when he heard you use his full title and felt something stir within him. 

"There's no need to apologise." He said earnestly as he straightened out his waistcoat to try and hide how shaky his hands had become. "I do not hold you responsible for what happened back there." 

You both stood there in silence for a few moments as you both tried to come up with something to say to each other. The shouts of "huzzah" and glass breaking made the both of you jump and stare towards the now closed door warely. 

"Perhaps we should leave." You started.

"Good idea." Orlo opened his mouth to say more but thought better of it. Instead, he gestured for you to follow him. Curiosity guided you as you trailed behind him to the other end of the palace. It was only when he opened the door you realised he had led you to the library. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. A small part of yourself thought you had been led to his apartments. You lingered on the threshold as you debated whether or not to venture inside. Orlo noticed your hesitancy and stumbled over an apology which was enough to coax you inside. 

The room was dark and the smell of musk met your nostrils as you fought the urge to sneeze. It was evident that this place was not often frequented as many of the books were covered with dust and cobwebs. The sound of Orlo striking a match caught your attention as you admired his soft features in the candle light. 

"I'm sorry about the mess. I don't tend to see anyone else in here apart from the Empress on occasion." He said as he busied himself with clearing the area around a worn armchair. You took a step closer to him and he instinctively tried to distance himself from you which caused him to knock over a large stack of books. 

"Shit." His hands shook as he scrambled to pick them up. You placed your violin case down. 

"Here, let me help." You left no room for arguments as the two of you made quick work of the pile of dusty old paperbacks. 

"Thank you." The Count said quietly as you placed the books in your hands on top of the pile. You smiled and clasped your hands in front of you as you tried to think of something to say. Your eyes were suddenly drawn to a book on a nearby desk. You walked over and ran your hand over the worn binding.

"You know of Jonathan Swift?" Orlo inquired. Surprise was clear in his voice. 

"Why is that such a surprise to you? Do I not look refined enough to know of his work?" 

"Oh god no! That is not what I was implying - I can assure you. It's just that I have never met another person who knows and loves them as much as I do." 

You took the book in your hands and walked over to him. You held it out to him.

"Gulliver's Travels holds a special place in my heart. Would you possibly read for me?" 

Orlo was taken aback by your request, but accepted. Your eyebrows raised as he scurried away and returned with a velvet stool. He placed it down and gestured for you to take a seat on the armchair. You went to protest, but he insisted. 

You sat in awe as you listened to him cite the words to you as if they were written to be declarations of love. The emotion that was wrapped in every word and syllable made your heart race. 

"That was beautiful." You whispered when he finished. He blushed under your gaze. 

"Thank you, but I believe that Mr Swift deserves all the credit." 

"Yes, but you filled hisnwords with such life. It was if a symphony was playing in my ears." 

"On the subject of symphonies - you played beautifully tonight. It was by far my favourite composition you have played so far."

It was your turn to blush. 

"Forgive me, but I did not realise you had been listening to me play so often." 

Orlo fiddled with the book on his lap. 

"I tend to linger at the back of the room." 

You nodded. "It is a wonder you were able to hear me at all. I can barely hear myself think when amongst those animals." You bowed your head. "My apologies for speaking out of term."

Orlo laughed. "Believe me, I have called them far worse things." 

"I could play for you now if you like?" Your hands began to sweat as you waited for him to decline your offer. 

"That - that would be magnificent." He replied with a grin. 

You breathed out a laugh before jumping from your seat and in your hurry, stumbled over your skirts. A hand wrapped around your arm stabilising you. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes, quite. Thank you." You became hyper aware of how close he was to you. How warm his hand felt over your clothed arm. How you were so close you could feel his breath tickling your cheek and how his eyes seemed to glow like fireflies in the low candlelight. You felt yourself leaning closer to him and expected him to pull away, but he didn't. Instead, he seemed to mirror your actions. His lips felt soft on your own as you hesitantly led the kiss. The hand that was on your arm trailed up and came to rest behind your head; the other gripped your waist and pulled you closer as he gained confidence. You gasped when he bit your bottom lip. 

He pulled away. 

"I'm so sorry - I don't know what came over me - did I hurt you?" 

"Quite the opposite." You said trying to catch your breath. "Where on earth did you learn to kiss like that?" 

"There's more to learn from books than academics." 

"Really? Perhaps you could teach me sometime?" 

"How about right now?" 

He pulled you back into a searing kiss. 


	2. All I'll Ever Need

You didn't know how it happened. The violin was in your hands then in the Emperor's the next. Your heart was in your throat as you watched him manhandle your precious instrument and winced every time he dragged the bow across the strings. It sounded as if it were crying out for you. 

"Sire! Please, you are holding it wrong." 

The whole court fell in silence as they eagerly watched what would unfold. 

"Oh, really? Shit. No wonder it sounds fucking awful. You will teach me." 

The whole court seemed to mirror how you felt as they gasped at the Emperor's demand. It was not something you ever thought you would hear. 

"Of course, sire. It would be my honour." You tried to keep your voice as you bowed to him. Your hands were clammy as you dug them into your dress to try and stop them for shaking. 

"Right. That's settled then. You lot," he gestured to the court, "fuck off." 

The men and women filed out the room with grumbles and jibes sent your way in hushed tones. It was only when the serfs slammed the door shut, you realised you were alone with him. 

"So, how the fuck am I supposed the play this thing? I must sound excellent to impress the empress. Ha! 'Impress the empress!' That rhymes! I'm so fucking clever!" 

"Haha! You are so smart, sire!" 

"I know!" 

You took a cautious step closer to him. 

"If I may help you correct how you have positioned the violin - it will help you play better." 

After receiving permission you placed your hand over his and moved it to where it should be. 

"You must hold your wrist like so in order to reach the strings better." You were surprised to see the look of concentration on his as he listened to your instruments without jibes. "Now, for the bow - which is the stick you are holding in your right hand - must be held as if you are holding a quill." 

The Emperor followed your instruction. 

"Can we hurry it up a bit? My arms fucking killing me!" 

You flinched and steeled your nerves as you taught him to play a simple tune. 

Your hand fell gently on his that was holding the bow and showed him how to properly bring it across the strings. 

A loud bang caused you to jump away from him as you looked to where the noise had come from. Your heart dropped when you saw it had originated from Orlo dropping a rather large book on the floor. 

"My apologies, sir, I didn't know you had company." He bent down to pick up the book. His eyes did not meet yours when he stood back up. 

"Orlo, what the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" 

"Yes - yes I can see that, but there is something I must discuss with you." 

"Well, spit it out!" 

"It is quite a delicate matter. Something I must discuss with you in private." 

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is you can say it in front of what's her name." 

"(Y/n), her name is (Y/n)." 

The Emperor let out a bark of laughter. 

"No fucking way!" He turned to look at you and shoved the bow in your face. "You're the (Y/n) that's been fucking Orlo?" 

You wished the ground would swallow you up at that moment. When he finally looked at you - you saw the vulnerability reflected in his eyes. The fear of what the Emperor might do to you now he knew you meant something to him. The violin was now forgotten in his grip and you wished he would release it so it could return to your hold. You needed it's comfort more than anything. 

The Emperor circled you like a predator before he walked over to Orlo and clapped him on the back. The force nearly brought him to his knees. There was no time for him to recover as the Emperor threw an arm over his shoulders and brought him close in a chokehold embrace. 

"So, (Y/n). How good does he fuck? Does his cock make you cum?" 

Your breathing became uneven as you thought about what you could say. Anything that you said in that moment would be on the lips of every member by the court by the day's end. You were damned if you told him of the intimate moments you had shared with Orlo in the library on more than one occasion. 

The door was yet again flung open and in stepped the Empress. 

"What is going on here?" 

"Oh, Catherine! You are just in time! (Y/n) was about to tell us about how good at fucking Orlo is!" 

Catherine winced at his words, but placed a pleasant smile on her face. "How interesting, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal (Y/n) away. She promised me a private performance." 

"Ha! I bet Orlo witnesses plenty of those. I am sorry wife but - Vanessa is needed with me. Now, leave us." 

"Her name is (Y/n)." Orlo bit in before the Empress could say anything. 

"Orlo! Fucking hell! It seems that fucking has lit some fire within you. Oh, this is brilliant! I suppose I can't call you lobcock anymore. A pity, I was quite fond of it. Nevertheless, I shall find you a new nickname and it shall be genius." 

"Words cannot express how enthused I am to hear what you will come with, sir." Orlo grumbled as his gaze flickered to the Empress. He silently pleaded with her to try harder. 

"Husband, do you not care for my happiness?" 

The Emperor scoffed as he twirled your bow in his hand. 

"Of course I do, wife."

"Then you shall release (Y/n) to me as nothing would make me happier." 

You waited with bated breath as he thought over what she had said. 

"But what I am doing here is to make you happy. I am learning how to play this instrument for you." 

"And you do not know how that fills me with joy." 

Finding your voice, "Sire." 

You felt yourself shrink as three pairs of eyes settled on your shaking form. 

"If I may, Sire. There will be plenty of opportunities to practice another time." 

The Emperor stared at you before his eyes darkened. "Are you trying to flee from me?" 

You winced as he prodded you in the chest with your bow. 

"Well, are you?" 

"No, sire I-I it just that I promised the Empress a performance." 

His grin chilled you to the bone. 

"And a performance she shall get." 

The Emperor ordered them away and it was the two of you once again. 

It seemed as if he had orchestrated this torture all for you - your own personal hell. It was even worse now that he knew that you had been with Orlo. His interrogations didn't seem to end until a serf informed him that it was time for the banquet. There was not much time for you to feel relief as the Emperor's face broke out into a grin. 

"The banquet! Of course! What perfect fucking timing. I shall play for Catherine in front of the entire court!" 

Your heart experienced palpitations at the idea. 

"Sire, you have learned so quickly, but, if I may, perhaps it is a bit too soon to showcase your new found skills." 

"Are you telling me what to do?" 

"No, sire." 

"Good. Time to put on a show!" 

\---

You stood awkwardly on the side of the banquet Hall with the serfs as the court gorged themselves on the feast that had been prepared for them. The Emperor proclaimed that he refused to perform on an empty stomach and therefore would wait until after the feast to show the court what he had learned. Your chest tightened with every passing second as your gaze remained locked on your violin as it lay beside the Emperor at the head table. Whispers then found their way to your ears which caused you to lock eyes with Orlo who was already looking at you. His eyes were silently asking you if you were okay. Your own started to tear up as the feeling of suffocation grew. You wanted to get out but you could not bring yourself to leave your precious instrument behind. It was the last thing you had of your family; your father. He motioned for you to come to him, but something held you to the spot. He went to rise to come to your side, but a clanging of glass caused him to freeze in his seat. 

"Lords and Ladies of the Court! My darling Catherine! I have a brilliant surprise for you all!" He picked up your violin and leaped onto the table so everyone could see him. He swayed slightly as he readied the instrument. Your heart became lodged in your throat as he played the first few notes of the melody. The Empress tried to keep a smile on her face as she winced at the violin's cries, but the Emperor carried on playing, oblivious to the awful sounds he was producing. The court seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief when he finished his piece. His gaze immediately fell on the Empress as she waited for her verdict.

"That was simply marvellous, dear husband." The court followed in their praises which seemed to lift the Emperor off the table as his already massive ego inflated further. You allowed yourself to relax but it was short-lived as Grigor stood to his feet. His wife tried to pull him back down, but he shook her off. He stared at the Emperor and gave him a mocking clap. 

"Grigor, what are you doing?" His wife asked as she grew wary of the court's eyes on her husband. 

"I just wanted to congratulate the Emperor on destroying our memories of a cherished lullaby and ruining our eardrums in the process." It was clear that he had too much to drink, but that didn't mean that he could get away with talking to the Emperor in such a manner. You prayed that he would brush it off as a joke as often has, but this time it was different. You caught the look of hurt as it flashed across his face before it was replaced by anger. 

"I don't like this fucking attitude you seem to be having a lot lately, Grigor." 

"And I don't like how you keep fucking my wife." 

What happened next was a blur as Grigor lunged across the table and tackled the Emperor. In an attempt to get Grigor off him, the Emperor used the only thing to hand, your violin. A sickening crack sounded through the air as he smacked the aged wood into Grigor's head. It splintered on impact. You started forward as you watched him throw it to the ground with disregard. Everything seemed to still around you as you fell to your knees where your instrument had fallen. A sob burst free as your shaking hands caressed the shattered body. You felt so numb you barely felt warm arms encircle your waist and lift you off the floor. You took the violin in your arms and cradled it as if it were a child. 

"(Y/n)? (Y/n) can you hear me?" A voice pulled you back from the dark void and through blurred vision you could just make at Orlo's shape as he knelt before you. It was then you realised he had taken you to his apartments. 

"Can you let me look at your hand?" Your brows furrowed at the odd request. When you said nothing Orlo sighed and gently pulled your hand from where it still clutched tightly to your broken heart. You winced when he ran a finger over the small wound which was there. 

"I need to clean this up before it gets infected." He went to get up but your hand clenched around his anchoring him to the spot. 

"Don't - I can't - I…" the words you wished to convey would not release themselves from your tongue as your chest constricted with the thought of him leaving your side. 

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, but I do need to venture over to the other side of the room to get the things I need to clean your wound." 

You relented your hold on him as he rushed to collect some clean bandages and a bottle of vodka. He knelt before you once again and began prepping the bandages. 

"What am I going to do, Orlo?" His hands paused the actions as he looked at you. Even after all this time you still got lost in those soft, expressive eyes. 

"What do you mean?" He took your injured hand gently in his own and began to clean it. 

"My violin is ruined. Without it, how will I perform?" 

He apologised when you winced as he applied the alcohol to your cut. He wrapped it in a bandage and placed a kiss there. "You don't not need to worry. I shall get you another." You pulled your hand from his as if you had been burned. 

"You don't understand. This was my father's and his father's before that. When I play it, I feel his presence near me, but no more. He has truly left me." Orlo's soft hands cupped your cheeks and wiped away your tears. 

"Then I shall not rest until I find the greatest restorer in all of Russia so that you can play again because a life without hearing your sweet music is not worth living." 

"Orlo…" 

"I mean it. Your happiness is my happiness, my love." 

The feeling in your chest lifted at his words as you let go of the instrument in your lap. You lent forward, cupping his jaw and captured his lips in a kiss that was different to those you had shared before. Your mind drifted back to how this had all began; an innocent kiss in the library that had led to so much more. You slowly pulled away to rest your forehead against his. 

"All I will ever need in this life to be happy is you." 


End file.
